Imaginary Scenario of Glee named Korean Numbers
by Hey.Jude.8
Summary: First flot: Tina & Her birth mother. Second flot: Jesse breaks up with Rachel after Jesse's betrayal.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, I'm one of the super Gleeks from South Korea. I just love Glee so much, so I wrote a scenario. Even though I'm not a good English speaker!  
__So... please understand my poor English. (Let me know language mistakes.)_

_My favorite characters are Kurt and Tina. I love them so much.  
__This scenario has two plots: Tina is going to meet her birth mother / Rachel and Jesse break up after Jesse's betrayal, a__nd this scenario will use some great Korean songs. (At least listen to them. They are great.)  
__I wrote a scenario, not a novel. Because I want to feel the original Glee TV Show._

_This scenario has 14 scenes. (Normally one Glee episode is made of 22~24 scenes with three plots.) __If you liked this story, I will write another story about other characters.  
__I hope you enjoy, and Use your imagination!_

* * *

===== **Episode name: Korean Numbers** =====

This story begins at least Episode 17, Season 1, and after Jesse betrayed Glee Club. (Imagination)  
Also, it has music videos, I hope you like it.

www.gleeforum.com/Scenario-Tina-and-Mother-Rachel-and-Jessy-break-up-t5809.html - It has all of music videos in this scenario.

* * *

**Scene #1: Tina's room **

(Tina is surfing the internet while listening Asian songs. Her room is very disordered and there are pictures of glee club members on her desk. She is chatting with someone online. All of sudden, her mother yells at her in the kitchen.)

Tina's mom: (Annoyed voice) Tina! Please turn off that thing!! I can't hear myself! You even don't know the meaning of that damn song!  
Tina: (Loud voice) Okay, Mom!

(She turns down the volume and continues chatting with someone. Her mother comes in her room. (Her mother is a Caucasian.))

Tina's mom: Here is some crackers for snacks. (She sees computer screen.) What are you doing now?  
Tina: (Covering the monitor screen with two hands) MOM! It's my privacy!  
Tina's mom: (She is curious but neglecting that.) Well, Whatever you do, please rest yourself, darling.

(Her mother takes a used glass and saucer on her desk and walks out the room.)

Tina: (Turning back with worried face) Mom, will you go to the school on parent-teacher day?  
Tina's mom: Yeah, I will definitely go for you. I can't wait.

(Her mother closes the door. Tina looks sad somehow. She checks out that door is closed and then hands down from monitor to keyboard. She reopens chatting site. There are lines like 'hello?' 'Can I go there to see you?' 'I'm so sorry that I abandoned you. I regret every day. I want to see you.' in chatting screen. Tina reads these lines carefully. A tear rolls down her face. After so many thoughts, she finally types 'yes.')

******

* * *

**

**Scene #2: Principal's office**

(There are Will and Sue in Principal's office. The Principal Figgins is looking at these teachers' faces with a scowl.)

Principal: Tomorrow is parent-teacher day. Remember that there will be fund-raising campaigns for each club. Do you know why I call you guys?  
Will & Sue: (Shaking their head in denial. Especially Sue shakes hardly.)  
Principal: You should know better! You are like Tom & Jerry. Every day there are fights, quarrels and squabbling! I'm SICK OF IT! Listen, Parents need to see good sides of teachers.

(Sue doesn't listen and lets her mind wander far, far away.)

Principal: Sue! I said 'teachers', and it means 'YOU'!  
Sue: (Pouting) Well, if you mean Will is not one of 'teachers', I totally agree with that.  
Principal: Oh my god, stop, stop it, Sue!  
Will: (Cutting in) Figgins, I want to do a glee show for parents on P-T day.  
Sue: What a shame! You said Parents need to see good sides, and Will's little club is definitely not one of them. My Cheerios are.

(Will & Sue look at Principal Figgins's face.)

Principal: Well, this time I should go with the Sue's idea. Parents want to see their children's happy little smiles and running around all over place, not a sleepy karaoke with sad faces.  
Will: (Lost for words)  
Sue: You have a good taste, Figgins. Well I have to go to rehearsal. Meeting over? (Sue stands up and opens door.)  
Will: (Pause to have some thoughts) Then, can I do a show in front of parents on next week?  
Principal: I don't care. It's your choice as long as it's not official.

(Sue hears what Will says, and she leaves the room with a sneer.)

* * *

**Scene #3: Glee room **

(New Direction just finished a song and it's little noisy.)

Will: Everybody did it great. I have good news for you guys. I told Principal Figgins for us to do a performance in front of your parents. It will be in next week. I didn't choose theme for the show, so if you have thoughts, please come to me. It's going to be fun!  
Rachel: Oh-oh, I have an idea. How about "Spice girls - Mama"? It's good number to sing for parents.  
Santana: So you can get a solo part and all of us just do "Oooh-ooh" behind you? No thanks.  
Rachel: (No word)  
Will: Hey, hey, don't fight. We have all weekends so let's think slowly. Don't forget to tell your parents. Dismiss!

(A bell is ringing and Glee kids leave the room. However Tina is hovering around Will.)

Will: (With big eyes) Tina, Do you have something to say?  
Tina: N... nothing.

(Will feels a little awkward and tries to leave the room.)

Tina: Mr. Schuester! (Will turns back to Tina.) My parents may not come to the glee show.  
Will: Why not?  
Tina: My parents are um... um... busy.  
Will: You should ask them first. Maybe they make time just for you.

(Will smiled and leaves the room. Tina is just standing there and sees Will's back.)

**

* * *

**

**Scene #4: Assembly hall**

(Every school parents are sitting in chair and listen what Sue says. Next to Sue, Principal Figgins sweats profusely.)

Sue: Look at the pie chart! (Sue point out the chart.) This chart show the number of each extramural activity's prize in 2008. Can you see the red part which takes up 50% of the circle? It's Cheerios'. It's great, hah? And there are orange which is theater club's, yellow which is volunteer's and so on. It's freakin' rainbow... You may wonder that "where is purple?" Well, it's hard to tell...

(Will comes to the hall hastily. Sue continues her speech.)

Sue: Purple is the glee club. Can you see a purple dot outside of circle? Right, they didn't win any prizes. Even when our Christian club wins prizes,

(She pointed out the large blue part, and then point out Will.)

Sue: And there is a lazy teacher who in charge of glee club!

(All eyes on Will Schuester.)

Will: It's not fair! The glee club didn't exist in two years ago! It's obvious that we didn't get any prize!  
Sue: (Ignoring him) Who cares?! What we care is that glee club is a shame of this school, right? That thing should be gone.  
Principal: Mrs. Sylvester, It's enough. (Trying to touch her to stop)  
Sue: Get away! If you don't, I will tell everybody our secret moment in your bad! I'm telling you the truth! Glee has to be gone!!

(Principal Figgins give guards a look. Guards take Sue away. Sue is dragged out but doesn't give up. She's screaming and yelling. After she is gone, nothing but an awkward silence left.)

Principal: Well, if you want to donate to Cheerios, please raise your hand.

(Still, an awkward silence.)

* * *

_(gowns0822naver(**dot**)com)_

_2010. 5. 1._


	2. Chapter 2

**Scene #5: Hallway **  
(Hallway is crowded with many students. Parents are in classroom to talk with Principal Figgins. Kurt and Mercedes pass by and sneak a peek at classroom.)

Kurt: Mercedes, Where is your parents?  
Mercedes: (Proudly) Can you see a woman who complains to Figgins right now? That's my mom. (Camera focuses on Mercedes's mom. Principal Figgins looks very uncomfortable. - _Why does she think that glee club should shut down? _)  
Kurt: You take after your mother in so many ways.

(Kurt and Mercedes slap high-fives. Artie and Tina come with them behind. Tina is wheeling Artie down. Artie looks into the classroom window.)

Artie: (Waving his hand) Hey mom! Here I am. (Artie's mother waves back.) Tina, where is your mother?  
Tina: (Tina Looks into the window and points out a woman. Camera focuses on her mother.) Well, there she is.  
Artie: (Touching his glasses with hands) I don't see any Asian women in this room. Where are you pointing at?  
Tina: (Small voice) She's waving her hand right now. (Tina ignores her mother's waves. Her mother smiles brightly.)

(Artie looks at window again. Camera shows many parents waving their hands.)

Artie: There are many waves, but none of them aren't Asian. Maybe your mom didn't come to school.  
Tina: (Turning over his wheelchair to her with some anger) Can't you see? A white woman in the first line? That's my mom!

(Tina is on the verge of tears. She screamed at Artie and goes away. Artie looks into window again and finally sees Tina's mom. Artie realizes what he did and goes after Tina.)

Artie: Tina! Wait. I thought your mother is... (A hollow smile)  
Tina: (Turning over) An Asian woman? It's surprising that I don't resemble her very much? Guess what, 'cause I am adopted! Right?  
Artie: I didn't know that you are adopted. I'm sorry to hear that...  
Tina: Don't be sorry! It is not such a thing to sorry. I'm not sorry that I'm adopted! I'm grateful. However when people worried about my feelings about adoption, I cannot stand that! I just can't!!

(Tina bursts into tears and runs away.)

**

* * *

****Scene #6: Glee room**

(Tina comes into the spotlights in an empty room. She starts to sing "Goose's Dream by Insooni."(거위의 꿈 by 인순이))

( www. youtube. com/watch?v=y1Jytnn0sYI ) - it's spaced both sides of 'youtube', please remove space.

_I, I have a dream,  
Even if I was dumped and torn up.  
Though it's torn and shabby,  
It was my only treasure I couldn't give up.  
Somebody may laugh at me  
Saying how naive I am,  
And maybe they are right.  
But I have to stand with this; I'll get over this,  
'cause I have a hope._

The world tells me every time,  
"You better not have false hope.  
You're just one of the extras from a novel.  
It has end and you cannot change that."

But I, I do have a dream,  
Yes, I believe that dream,  
Please watch what I'll do.  
I will face a cruel and harsh wall with dignity,  
And it's called destiny I'll meet.

Someday I will jump over that wall,  
Soar upon a sky,  
And fly over the world.  
Who can say I'm a bird that can't fly,  
And can't be free from cage?  
At the end of my life,  
I'll show the world every dream stands a chance.

**repeat**  
The world tells me every time,  
"You better not have false hope.  
You're just one of the extras from a novel.  
It has end and you cannot change that."

But I, I do have a dream,  
Yes, I believe that dream,  
Please watch what I'll do.  
I will face a cruel and harsh wall with dignity,  
And it's called destiny I'll meet.

Someday I will jump over that wall,  
Soar upon a sky,  
And fly over the world.  
Who can say I'm a bird that can't fly,  
And can't be free from cage?  
At the end of my life,  
I'll show the world every dream stands a chance.

(Tina ends a song and breathes deeply. She hears applause behind her.)

Will: (Moved by her song) Tina... That was great. I never heard that song. It's beautiful. What is the song's name?  
Tina: It... doesn't matter. It's K-pop, but I don't know Korean, so I wrote this song in English.  
Will: It's good. I think you wrote the lyrics nicely too. I think we just find a theme for show on next week. Do you mind if you give me some nice Korean numbers?  
Tina: (Turning pale) ... um... I can't give you songs. Let's do normal songs about parents.  
Will: Why not? I think it's great.  
Tina: This song.. This song is my secret song. I don't want to sing Korean song in front of all people. I... I'm ashamed.

(Tina looks depressed.)

Will: Don't worry, Tina. Don't show me tears, and look at me. Look at me. (Will covers her face with hands, and wipes her eyes.) You should not ashamed of yourself. You should proud of your roots, and It's doesn't matter where you come from. It's matter who you are.

(Tina lowers her head and drops tears.)

Will: We will do Korean numbers for you. Just for you. Tell everyone where you come from, who you really are, and have some dignities. No more tears.

(Tina nods while lowering her head.)

Will: I'll give you a job to write the lyrics. Can I trust you?

(Will hugs Tina gently.)

* * *

_If you want this song's music video, go to www.gleeforum__.com/Scenario-Tina-and-Mother-Rachel-and-Jessy-break-up-t5809.html_

_It's my best song and you will like it. I promise!!  
The singer, 'Insooni' is a half African and half Korean, so she had been discriminated in her childhood._  
_But today, she is one of the greatest singers in S. Korea. This song stands for her life._


	3. Chapter 3

**Scene #7: Will's office **  
(Will worries about Tina, sitting in chair. Rachel comes in the office.)

Rachel: Mr. Schuester, Do you have a minute?  
Will: Of course I have. First, here is music to practice. (He gives some sheets to Rachel.) What's new?  
Rachel: Did you decide how to punish Jesse?  
Will: Actually...  
Rachel: (Cutting in with hand gesture) Before you say anything, I know that Jesse betrayed me and New Direction. But I think we should forgive him, you know? It's a glee's spirit to forgive and embrace others. Please, Mr. Schuester, give him another chance. I will tell him behave himself and encourage him not to do such a thing anymore.

Will: Rachel, he told me that he'll leave McKinley High tomorrow including New Direction. He comes back to his old school.  
Rachel: What? But he didn't say anything about that to me.  
Will: Well, you should talk with Jesse. It's his choice to leave this school.

(Rachel leaves Will's office urgently.)

* * *

**Scene #8: Hallway / Sue's office **  
(Sue sees Glee's notice board in Hallway. It says "Bring me some Korean numbers about parents until next class in glee club." She tears up this sheet and throws away. Then she calls her cheerios members to her office.)

Sue: (With Anger) Quinn! Why didn't you tell me that they going to do Asian songs?  
Quinn: I... I thought it is not a big deal. I mean, it's just songs.  
Brittney: Yeah, How good it could be to sing Asian songs? We even don't know the meanings of lyrics.

Sue: Well, it's true. But this little news can lead to a great idea. We're going to do traditional and all-American songs instead of exotic and strange songs. We're going to kick some ass to the glee and tell parents that we are true patriots compared to glee. Find any songs including 'mother, father, mama, papa,' whatever!  
Brittney: How about "BEP - Hey mama"? It includes 'mama' and one of my friends told me that she sang this song for her parents on Mother´s Day.  
Sue: Great! That's perfect song for us. New and fresh! Get ready! Don't change anything about that song! Go, go!

* * *

**Scene #9: Auditorium **  
( www. youtube. com/watch?v=rtczBseiAac ) - it's spaced both sides of 'youtube', please remove space.

(In front of all parents, the cheerios start dancing with this song. Mercedes and Kurt are a little confusing because of the lyrics but they dance and sing anyway. The school parents and Principal Figgins look stunned and terrible. Their faces are pale, green, and speechless. However, Sue looks like she enjoyed this performance, because after this disaster, only Sue is clapping her hands.)

* * *

**Scene #10: Library **  
(Rachel goes into the Library where Jesse and Rachel met each other for the first time. Rachel has music sheets which Will gave to her. Jesse is removing his stuff on the piano.)  
Rachel: Jesse! Wait.  
Jesse: (Turning around to look at her)  
Rachel: Here. These are songs to sing for next week. (Rachel gives him sheets. Jesse ignores her.)  
Jesse: You know that I am out of New Direction. I can see it in your eyes.  
Rachel: Yes, and I know that you are betrayed us. But don't flee away. I can forgive you. My Love, Our Love can overcome this situation. Stay.  
Jesse: (No word) Actually, I want to break up with you too. I'm going to find my own way in other place without you.  
Rachel: No................ Jesse, you're lying, aren't you? Tell me it's lie.

(Jesse looks at her eyes. his eyes avoid hers and look her music sheets. Jesse brings one of them to the piano and sits to play music. A song mashed-up of "Lies / Gil."(거짓말 / 길 by G.O.D) Jesse wants to end his love with music, just like it starts with music.)

_---Lies--- ( www. youtube. com/watch?v=oZQVqUOTgcc ) - it's spaced both sides of 'youtube', please remove space._

(I'm sorry.)

I am sick of you.  
That's enough for both.  
I am seeing someone else,  
who is so much better than you.  
Don't be disappointed.  
This is who I am.  
Please don't bother me anymore.

(Yeah, I had to do this, I had to do this.  
I, I lied. I did lie.  
I, I made you cry.  
I know that you wouldn't stop loving me,  
if I don't lie to you.  
So I had to make you cry  
for you to leave me.  
Therefore I'll deceive you.  
I'm sorry.  
I have to make you cry.)

Goodbye. (Don't go.)  
Be happy. (Please don't leave.)  
Forget me.  
Have a good life without me. (Don't forget me.)

I'll be (Yes, I'll be)  
fine. (so painful.)  
Go away and don't find me again. (Please don't go.)

---Gil(way/path/road)--- ( www. youtube. com/watch?v=L5ciq1OB47w ) - - it's spaced both sides of 'youtube', please remove space.

I wonder what this road that I'm walking on is.  
I wonder where it'll take me.  
I don't know the end, where it ends, when it ends.  
I just walk on this way.

I wonder if people are given their way,  
or make their own way.  
I don't know which one is the truth.  
I just walk on this way.

Why do I go this way?  
Is this really my way?  
Do my dreams come true at destination?

I wonder what I want.  
Is it money, fame or love?  
I don't know which one is what I want.  
I just walk on this way.

I want to believe this is my way.  
I'll go with the flow,  
with no regrets for yesterdays.  
But I'm not sure about it.

Why do I go this path?  
Is this really my path?  
Do my dreams come true at destination?

What is it that I'm dreaming of?  
What are the dreams for?  
Can I smile after dreams become true?

(A song ends. Jesse stands up and tries to go. Rachel is crying because of break-up. Rachel grasps his hand tightly and doesn't let him go.)

Rachel: Jesse, don't go... Please... Don't go.

(Rachel implored Jesse not to go with tears, but Jesse shakes off her grip. Rachel pulls out a piece of music from piles, and starts to sing a song called "Azalea by Maya."(진달래꽃 by 마야))

( www. youtube. com/watch?v=-PeR8XOnFKo ) - it's spaced both sides of 'youtube', please remove space.

_When you leave  
'cause sick of me,  
I promise I'm willing to free you like a bird._

When you leave  
'cause sick of me,  
I promise I'll never ever shed a single tear for you.

I wonder you were happy or not.  
I wonder you were my love or not.  
I wonder why you threw me away,  
even though I loved you so much.

My heart was broken by so many pieces.  
I cannot breathe any more.  
I wish you good luck for your happiness.  
I pray with my soul, with my everything.

When you leave  
'cause sick of me,  
I'm willing to free you like a child.

An armful of azaleas standing for me,  
I'll give these flowers just for you.  
All you have to do is  
throw them away and step on them,  
just like you did it to my heart.

When you leave  
'cause sick of me,  
I'll never ever shed a single tear for you.

I'll be a ghost,  
and hunting you down,  
even though you don't recognize me at all.

When you leave  
'cause sick of me,  
I'm willing to free you like a rabbit.

An armful of azaleas standing for me,  
I'll give these flowers just for you.  
All you have to do is  
throw them away and step on them,  
just like you did it to my heart.

When you leave  
'cause sick of me,  
I'll never ever shed a single tear for you.

When you leave  
'cause sick of me,  
I'll never ever shed a single tear for you.

(Rachel sings with her feelings. However, before song is over, Jesse goes out the room and Rachel is left behind him in tears.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Scene #11: Glee room / Airport **  
(Glee Room is crowded with Glee kids. However, Rachel and Tina aren't there. Will comes to the room.)

Will: Hello everyone? Did you have nice weekends? (Surprised) Where are Tina and Rachel?  
Quinn: (Indifferent) Rachel is absent today because of fever. (Camera focuses on Finn's face. Finn tries to ignore what she said.)  
Brittney: (Whispering to Santana) Must be Jesse. Did you hear that Jesse dumped her? (Again, Camera focuses on Finn. he looks worried.)  
Will: What about Tina?

(All of glee club members shrug and shake their heads. They look like they didn't know anything. Artie looks worried.)

(The scene changes to the airport. There is Tina who waits someone with holding flowers. She looks very nervous and serious. A lot of people pass her by and nobody cares about her. Back to glee room.)

Will: Well, there's nothing I can do about it... Who wants to sing a song for us?  
Kurt: I do. Play the piano please.

(Kurt comes out to sing. A song called "Can you hear me." - www. youtube. com/watch?v=1sHlBaBO4_s - it's spaced both sides of 'youtube', please remove space.  
He stares at Finn constantly, but Finn is deep in thought.)

(During his song, his angelic voice overlaps to Tina's scenes. Tina gazes an old Asian couple, but they doesn't give a look for her. She is disappointed and sits back in bench. She just looks at the entrance to the airport for her birth parents, but they don't show up at all. Tina drops her flowers.)

(Back to glee room, Finn runs away the room during Kurt's singing. Kurt looks so hurt but he didn't stop to sing. Camera chases Finn through the hallway, and he runs to Rachel's house. A song ends.)

* * *

**Scene #12: Rachel's house **  
(Finn comes into Rachel's house. Rachel opens a front door.)

Rachel: (With traces of tears) What is it?  
Finn: I, I just want to know that you're okay. Are you okay?  
Rachel: Do you think I'm okay? I loved him so much, even when he betrayed all of us. But now, he is gone.  
Finn: I'm sorry. It's going to be fine. It's painful right now, but it'll be fine. I Promise.  
Rachel: I just, I feel ashamed that I loved him and I gave him everything including my heart and glee club.  
Finn: Nobody blames you. It's all Jesse's fault. Actually everybody was waiting for you. I worried about you too. Let's go back to school. We'll prove ourselves in tomorrow's show that we're going to be fine without Jesse.

* * *

**Scene #13: Tina's home **  
(Tina comes home late at night. Tina is in gloomy silence. Her mother have been worried about her all day.)

Tina's mom: (Angry voice) Tina!! How come you got here so late! I was so, so worried! You didn't answer the phone; you didn't go to the school, what wrong with you!! I called every place looking for you!  
Tina: (Discouraged) I am sorry.  
Tina's mom: That's not enough! You should be punished. TELL me where you were!  
Tina: The airport...  
Tina's mom: What?  
Tina: (Crying out) I went to the airport, to see my birth mother!  
Tina's mom: (Lost her words)  
Tina: (Sadly) But...... but she didn't show up... She promised that she's going to see me, and I was so happy. But she didn't...  
Tina's mom: Tina...  
Tina: Ironically, she abandoned me twice. She said she was regretted that she abandoned me, but she did it again. I promised to myself that I will be a strong woman, but.. It's so painful and I cannot help but shed tears like a fool.

(Tina leans over her mother's shoulder and starts crying.)

Tina: I'm so sorry, mom. I couldn't tell you that I'll go to see my birth mom. I don't want you to feel that you're not enough for me. I just want to know my roots.  
Tina's mom: It's okay, sweetheart. It's okay. Do you know why I named you 'Tina cohen-chang'? I want you to feel good about your roots. When I first saw you in orphanage, your name tag was 'chang', no more. It was your family name, and I didn't want to remove the last mark of your roots. I want you to know about your roots someday.

(Her mother hugs Tina tightly and comforts her.)

Tina: Thank you mom. Thank you for everything.

(Tina smiles weakly and wipes her tears. Tina goes to her room, but before that she's trying to say something.)

Tina: Mom, can you come to the school tomorrow? It'll be a glee show for parents.  
Tina's mom: Yes, I will definitely go for you. I can't wait. (She smiles at her.)

* * *

**Scene #14: Auditorium **  
(Next day, there are many parents in auditorium's seats including Kurt's father, Finn's mother, and Tina's parents. Glee kids get ready for the show behind the scenes. Artie comes to Tina.)

Artie: Are you okay?  
Tina: Yes, thank you for asking. Actually I have something to tell you. I'm sorry about that day. I was so tensed and I get mad to you for no reason.  
Artie: It's okay. So, we're fine?  
Tina: Yes, for sure.

(The stage opens, and New Direction starts to sing a song called "To my mother."(어머님께 by G.O.D))

( www. youtube. com/watch?v=0P2tpZgndHU - with Eng sub - it's spaced both sides of 'youtube', please remove space.)

_**[Kurt:] **  
Mom, I miss you._

**[Finn:] **  
From the time I was young, my mother and I were poor.  
Unlike other family, we didn't go to restaurants much.  
When my mother went to work, I had to eat instant foods alone.

I got tired of instant foods, so I yelled at her for better foods.  
She took out money from her thin wallet, and brought me to the Chinese restaurant for me.

I was so happy, but she didn't eat foods somehow.  
She said she didn't like Chinese foods.  
She said she didn't like Chinese foods...

**[All:] **  
That's how my mother lived.  
That's why I regret.  
That's why I shed tears.

That's how we lived.  
It was so painful,  
but we'll smile again.

**[Puck:] **  
During my freshman year in middle school, I brought a lunch which my mother had made.  
A rich boy came to me and made fun of me, "what a trash," he said.  
I was so ashamed, tears stood in my eyes.

That jerk saw my tears and laughed at me.  
I couldn't suppress anger; I punched him in the face,  
and my mother came to the school during her work.  
The school called her in because of me, no, she was dragged in because of me.

"I will not let it happen again," she begged,  
and she bowed down and begged to that jerk's mom.  
My mother... begged...

**[All:] **  
That's how my mother lived.  
That's why I regret.  
That's why I shed tears.

That's how we lived.  
It was so painful,  
but we'll smile again.

**[Kurt:] **  
My mother finally made it on her own.  
She opened a small restaurant.  
It wasn't that fancy, but we were happy.

Tears rolled down from wrinkled around her eyes 'cause of joy.  
She named this restaurant after my name and prayed for going well.  
So many diners came to her restaurant, and they liked her foods.

It was midnight when everyone left.  
My mother was very tired, she fell into a deep sleep.  
And she never woke up ever again.

I, I loved you so much.  
Even though I never told you that "I love you."

"I love you."  
Rest in peace.  
Rest in the world without me forever.

**[All:] **  
That's how my mother lived.  
That's why I regret.  
That's why I shed tears.

That's how we lived.  
It was so painful,  
but we'll smile again.

(Kurt sheds a single tear. Sue is sitting in seat and watching this show quietly.)

**_END..._**

* * *

_Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed. Give me a comment._

_All I want is your one comment. It gonna make my day! Thank you again for reading._

_Have a good day._


End file.
